Young Love
by ScrublordAdam
Summary: On a regular old day for Leaf, Leaf getting annoyed by Gary, and such, a new kid called Ash Ketchum comes around and about, and Leaf thought it would be some regular boy, but she after awhile she developed feelings for him? what will happen? Furthershipping (AshxLeaf)
1. Chapter 1

**Another Story, I will make one chapter for this every day and one chapter for my other story "Wish You Were Mine" every day also. Hope you enjoy this story. I'm going to try to make this long. Rate and Review if you like it!**

**Leaf – 9**

**Gary – 9**

**Ash - 9**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was a start of a new day of school, as normal, Leaf got to school, and she knew what would happen, an entire day of Gary mooning over her. Another day of annoyance, little did she know that there was a new kid.

*yawn* Leaf got up from bed, and started to get dressed, as she wore a white tee, and black shorts, she then went to the kitchen to get something to eat, she ate breakfast, then started going to school.

"Hey Leaf!" Gary shouted. "Do you want to go on the slide with me?"

"Ugh..." She thought. "No. I don't want to go on the slide right now."

"Come on Leaf! It'll be fun!" Gary said

"No." She said with a blank face.

**A few minutes of annoyance**

"Gary! The bell rang!" Leaf shouted "Were going to be late!"

"I guess so…" Gary whimpered

After a few minutes they got inside and when they got into the classroom. The teacher was announcing something.

"Class!" The teacher said

"Yes Ms. Rose?" the entire class said.

"We have a new student. His name is Ash Ketchum, please make him feel like he's at home, treat him nicely like how others treat you!" the teacher said. "Please come in and introduce yourself Ash."

A kid with spiky black hair, blue shirt, and black shorts walked in.

"Hello… my name is Ash Ketchum…

"Hello Ash" everyone besides Leaf said.

Leaf was thinking on how about "He's just going to be like every other boy… always hitting on me. That's what every boy does in my class…"

"There is a seat over there, next to Leaf, you can sit there if you want to." The teacher said

"Alright." Ash said as he started walking over there and started to sit down.

Leaf didn't want to look at him, knowing he might just be looking at her, but she did turn around just to see Ash just paying attention to the teacher.

"He's not looking at me… and most of the time all the boys look at me… does he not care?" Leaf thought. "YES! Finally!" she shouted, making Ash fall out of his chair.

"Ow… that hurt…" Ash said in a tiny voice

"Oops… Sorry Ash…" Leaf said

"It's no problem…" Ash said while rubbing his head and starting to get up to sit in his chair"

A few hours passed by and it was time for recess.

They all went outside to the playground. Leaf walked over to the slide just to see Ash on it. She started to walk away although she wanted to play on the slide.

"Hey Leaf!" Ash said. "Do you want to play on the slide? You can if you want." Ash finished

Leaf blushed that he would let him play on the slide.

"N-No thanks…" She started "Y-You can play on it if you want"

"No you can! I don't mind!" He said with a smile.

Leaf blushed more furiously when he smiled

"U-U-Uh" she stuttered.

Ash was wondering what was happening to Leaf. Wanting to know why her face was covered in Red

"Um, Leaf? Are you sick? I can take you to the nurse if you want." Ash said

"N-No… I'm not sick, D-Don't worry about me…" Leaf said

"Why am I starting to have feelings for him…? Why?"

"Leaf, your being awfully quiet, are you sure you're not sick? I don't want anything to happen to my classmates." Ash said.

Leaf blushed very furiously at the comment. It was very good timing when the bell rang just in time.

**A few hours later, making school over.**

"Phew… Schools over… Why do I have feelings for Ash? I don't have feeling for others, is he that special?" Leaf said

"Hey Leaf!" a familiar voice said

Leaf turning around, she saw Ash running towards her.

"Hey Leaf."

"Hi Ash" Leaf said really not hoping Ash wouldn't say anything that would make her blush.

"Leaf, want to be friends? I'm sure we could be great friends!" Ash said with a smile

Leaf blushed at his smile.

"S-Sure Ash, I'm pretty sure we could be great f-friends to…" Leaf said

"Cool!" Ash said. "See you tomorrow Leaf!"

Ash started walking away. While Leaf started walking home with a blush and her hand on her heart. She got her house without knowing she still had a blush, she knocked on the door, with her Mom opening it, seeing Leaf's blush.

"Leaf… I see your blush… What happened at school" her mom snickered.

Leaf got a shocked expression, not remembering that she had a blush.

"N-Nothing happened at school mom…"

Leafs mom laughed. "Yeah right…" she snickered again, "Whatever go on with your day."

"Thanks mom..." Leaf said while walking to her room still having a blush.

Leaf jumped on her bed, face first on her pillow, thinking about Ash.

"Ash…. Why do I have feelings for you…. I've never had this feeling about others… are you that special?"

She then went to sleep, dreaming about Ash.

Leaf woke up, and did her normal routine, she then walked to school still thinking about Ash, She got to school, and Gary had tried talking to her, but she had ignored him, with her mind set with Ash. Ash then started talking to her.

"Hey Leaf!" Ash said

Leaf then noticed how Ash started talking to her.

"Oh, Hey Ash!" Leaf said

"You want to do something Leaf?" Ash said.

"What do you want to do Ash?" Leaf said.

"Uh… Do you want to go on the swings together?" Ash said.

"Sure!" Leaf exclaimed, not noticing Gary spying on them

"When I ask her to go on the swings with me she denies… How is he more special than me?" Gary thought.

They spent a little bit on the slide, and then when the bell rang, they started to go inside, a few hours later, when school was over, They all went outside, and Ash walked outside with Leaf

"Leaf; do you want me to walk you home?" Ash said

Leaf blushed at what he had said, and then Leaf replied with

"Sure Ash, I want to spend time with you for a bit!"

"Cool" Ash said with a smile.

When they started to go home, Leaf was blushing the entire time, as Ash held Leafs hand the entire way.

**A few minutes later**

"This is where you live, Right Leaf?" Ash said

"Yeah Ash, this is where I live" Leaf said.

"Well, bye Leaf." Ash started. "But Leaf, can I come over tomorrow after school?"

Leaf blushed while saying "I can ask my Mom. Well anyways. Bye Ash…"

"Bye!" Ash said

**End of Chapter One.**

**Like it, Love it. Hate it?**

**Rate and Review. Anyways. I think I'm going to like this story, as I said in the beginning I'm not ending "Wish you were mine" but yeah. I'm going to be updating both stories each day. (If I have time), Also. I'm not always making AshxLeaf stories, but it's a start for me. Since I love this couple. Anyways bye guys! Have a nice day**


	2. Announcement

**Announcement **

**I'm not abandoning this fanfiction AT ALL. nor putting on a long hiatus, I feel sick, so I'm not gonna write a chapter today. Hopefully I can put one up tomorrow. please be patient and i might as well make two chapters for this story. Anyways, have a nice day. Sorry for not making chapters on Monday or Today. :C**


End file.
